Crystal
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Oliver is finishing his gift for Enrique... [EnriqueOliver, OliverEnrique, yaoi, shounen-ai, one-shot]


_Title: Crystal  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG for yaoi, shounen-ai  
Pairing: EnriqueOliver, OliverEnrique_

_Disclaimer: I don't and never will own BeyBlade._

* * *

**Crystal**

**December 23, 4:49 PM**

_Great... just simply and mortifyingly great. _Oliver sighed, looking down at the slip of paper hung between his fingers. The paper read: **Enrique**. The Majestics went to Japan to visit Tyson for Christmas, ending up staying over, and for fun, Tyson decided to hold a Secret Santa and little old Oliver just **had** to get **_him_**.

_Well... _Oliver looked down at his gloved hands, his eyes softening inconsiderably as he imagined the cuts and bruises on his palm. _I guess... This may not be bad, really. I can give Enrique his gift and make it seem like it was for the Secret Santa, so I won't have to make a fool of myself like a love-sick schoolgirl. But... _He bit his lip, _I have to finish his gift by 24, and it's already 23! That gift is... _He moaned and smacked himself on the forehead, "I'm gonna have to try harder, I guess."

* * *

**December 23, 5:18 PM**

Enrique threw his hands in the air, folding them behind his head, before continuing his way through the bridge. Under it, was a flowing river surrounded by lands, grasses swaying with the wind. He was currently walking back to Tyson's dojo, already having bought his gift for Max: a teddy bear. Well, he thought it fitted the boy's personality.

He grinned widely, wondering if it was better to give the gift to him when the American was on sugar-high. Enrique wanted Oliver, really, but whoever got Oliver's name and him, asking for it... it would be obvious just how much he loves the French boy, so he had no choice but to stick with the **other** blonde.

Ray was at China, celebrating the season with his friends, and Kai wandered off as usual. Max's parents were both in America and their flight was postponed due to weather problems.

He looked down at the grassy riverbanks, blinking when he found a familiar purple-eyed beauty._ What's Oliver doing here? _He eyed what his friend and teammate was working on, his eyes widening in the process when he spotted scars and small dots of red on Oliver's hands, before it was bandaged quickly by the French boy. When Oliver finally put back his gloves back, Enrique ran across the bridge and down the small slope before landing right next to the green-haired boy, "Hey, Oli, already done shopping?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he jumped at the same time twisting around to see who it was, in the process, falling backwards and down by the river, shutting his eyes tightly, "Wha -- ?!" Feeling nothing wet, he opened his eyes -- before blushing ten shades of red when he found out how close Enrique's face was to his.

Enrique tried to conceal his blush and settled for a small laugh, "Well, Oli, better be careful, you know." They both stood up steadily, with Oliver stuttering his apology and gratefulness.

"Not yet, Enrique." Oliver smiled slightly, answering the blonde's questions earlier. It was always like this. When with other people, he'd act high and confident, but when with Enrique... everything simply crumbles. _My hands... He couldn't have seen them... _"What about you?"

"Yep, I'm done." Enrique grinned, pointing to the plastic hanging from his hand, "Just gotta wait until 24."

"We'll be exchanging at midnight, right?"

"Yep." Enrique nodded, "Well, why don't we go back together? Do you still have other things to do?"

"No, I was thinking of going back myself, too."

"Then let's go?"

"Yep."

* * *

**December 23, Dinner Time**

"This is great, gramps!" Max dug in his food swiftly, already matching Tyson's appetite,

"Hohohoho!" Grandpa huffed, and ruffled Tyson's hair, "See that, Ty? At least someone appreciates good cuisine!"

Tyson snorted and grinned, "Yeah, whatever, gramps, he must have twisted taste buds, that's all."

"WHAD'YA SAY?!?! BETTER RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, YOUNG MAN!"

"THE CHILDREN ALWAYS COMES FIRST!"

"YOU'RE NOT A CHILD, YOU'RE A **KID!**"

"YOU'RE NOT AN ELDER, YOU'RE JUST SIMPLY **OLD!"**

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Across the table, Enrique eyed Oliver warily, raising an eyebrow when Oliver flinched slightly as he took hold of his spoon and fork. Sighing, Enrique went back to eating.

* * *

**December 23, 11:42 PM**

"Where's Oliver?" Enrique popped into the room, raising an eyebrow as he watched Tyson and Max watch TV in hyper-mode. "It's already 11 and Robert and Johnny are already asleep."

"Oh, Oli?" Tyson shrugged, his eyes never leaving the TV screen, "Went out for a walk. He said that he'd be back quickly, though, so keep your pants on." _Sorry, Enrique, but man, you can say that this is my gift for Oliver. I hate lying, but I gotta. Soz._

"Oh." Enrique replied, unable to think of anything more to say. Sighing to himself, he retreated back to the room that he and Oliver shared.

* * *

**December 24, 01:22 AM, in a small warehouse at the back of Tyson's dojo**

Oliver sighed and smoothened his hands for any dried blood, before taking the cutter again and started carving once again. _Merry Christmas, Enrique._

* * *

**December 24, 05:32 AM**

Enrique yawned and cracked open an eye, to see if Oliver was sleeping on the bed near his. There was no one. _Oliver? _Before he could do anything else, sleep claimed him once again.

* * *

**December 24, 10:30 PM**

"Alright, Ty! This is best party ever!" Max grinned, slumping an arm around Tyson's shoulder,

"M-Max..." Tyson let out a horrified look, "Me thinks that you should go easy on the cola, pal."

"Aw, come on, Ty! Feel the Christmas season!"

Enrique grinned at the two's antics, watching from the corner of his eyes as Robert and Johnny continued to play chess, numerous bottles of coke around Johnny, who was obviously losing. He looked up when he felt someone sit down beside him, "Oliver!" He grinned and gave the boy a small hug, before pulling away with a blush. Well, it was just casual for them to hug like that, since that they've been friends since forever, but under these circumstances, Enrique just couldn't help but blush, "Welcome back!"

Oliver grinned, "Enrique, you're obviously drunk."

"With cola? Oli, we don't even have beer or any wine here!"

"Yes, with cola." Oliver rolled his eyes,

At that, Tyson stood up, "Time to exchange gifts, people!" Grinning widely to himself, he walked towards a table where five neatly wrapped gifts stood, "Now, since I set this Secret Santa up, **I** should be the one to get my gift first!" He was beaten into a pulp after that, but he did get his gift from the table, where Johnny admitted that he was the one who got Tyson's name, pushing in a few insults that ended into a full-time rampage.

Johnny got his next, and Max chirped in between, saying that he was the one who got his name. Max got his' from Enrique, squealing the teddy bear.

Quote Max: "Thank you, Enrique! This teddy bear is sho cute! I just wanna give it a super extra squeezy squishy nuzzle snuggle nuggle knock-u-down plow-u-over smoochy sloppy hug!" Unquote.

"Ok, Max, that was totally freaky." Tyson shivered,

"Hey, where's my gift?" Enrique pouted, looking back at the gifts on the table,

"It's upstairs in our room." Oliver popped in, smiling slightly, his blush unseen except by Tyson, who smirked, knowing everything by now. "I'll let you see it after we all go to sleep."

"Oh." Enrique blinked, before shrugging, a wide, happy and contented smile on his face as he sat back again beside Oliver, "'Kay, Oli, it's a promise!"

Oliver got his next, thanking Robert. Robert then got his next, but soon chased Tyson around the house once he saw what it was. It was a book.

**'How to NOT be uncouth 101'.**

* * *

**December 25, 11:45 PM**

Everyone was snuggled up comfortably in their futons, except for Oliver and Enrique, who was just walking up to their room. Enrique was getting excited by the minute, already bouncing slightly with each step he took, "So, Oli, what's this gift that you couldn't bring downstairs?"

Oliver smiled slightly, a bit amused at the blonde's antics, "See for yourself."

He opened the door to their room where _something_ was standing in the middle, covered by a white cloth. About Enrique's height, but it was enough to make Enrique awestruck. "Oli, I haven't seen what it is yet, but this thing... is just too much, you know. You didn't have to..."

Oliver grinned, "Well, do you wanna see?" Seeing Enrique nod, Oliver pulled down the cloth and Enrique's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

In front of him, on a small table (it only reached Enrique's knees.) was a statue with slightly thick base, a crystal statue to be exact, made of clear glass. A crystal statue of Amphilyon. With Oliver's creative ability, beautiful was an understatement to describe the masterpiece. He almost cried there, but Enrique Giancarlo never cries. "Oliver... Thank you... This is just... I mean, Oliver, you..."

Then the hands came back to him, and it all made perfect sense. Turning back to the other boy, Enrique gave Oliver a bewildered look, before taking one of Oliver's hands, ignoring the startled look the French boy gave him. He took the gloves off, and when Oliver started resisting a bit, already aware of what Enrique was about to do, Enrique simply tightened his grip but it was still gentle. The bandages fell off and onto the floor, and Enrique finally had a good look of how much Oliver dedicated himself to this gift. For him.

A small tear seeped out of Enrique's eye and ran down his cheek, falling from his chin and down on the floor. Oliver gazed at him warily, a bit confused before his eyes widened when lips landed on the back of his hand. "Enri --" He stopped when the lips now found his own, touching, feeling.

He succumbed to the sweet feel of Enrique's lips against his own, opening his mouth when Enrique asked for it. The fingers that was around his wrist before now interlaced with his own fingers, in a slightly comforting way.

It was enough to send Oliver to tears.

Enrique pulled back, a bit startled at Oliver's display of emotions. Before he could speak, Oliver lunged forward, hugging him tightly, sending them both on the futon, with Oliver crying on Enrique chest, Enrique's arms around his lithe form.

"Oliver, what's --"

Oliver hugged him even tighter, "I love you, you know that? I love you so much, Enrique... It hurts so much..." He expected a push, a shove, a scream, a slap or whatever... But what he got was a hand pulling his face upwards, for his lips to meet Enrique's again. And Oliver cried.

But it wasn't the tears like before.

Through their kiss, Enrique smiled, "I love you, too, Oliver."

_Merry Christmas..._

* * *

_Author's Notes: Damn... o.O With the usual daily interruptions, this piece of crap took me four... actually, five hours to finish. I don't really like this to be honest, since it doesn't really make any sense, but even though the ending seemed a little bit cut, I like it. XD Hope no one kills me for making Oliver so OOC... Well, Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone has a great Christmas!_


End file.
